


The things that bound us

by marlo_zart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort I guess?, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Oneshot, Post-Canon, all the characters aside from Harry Andromeda and Teddy are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlo_zart/pseuds/marlo_zart
Summary: After the war Harry is given an old trunk that once belonged to his father. In it he finds something that had been missing from his life, a chance to know a little more about his parents past and friends.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	The things that bound us

Harry kneeled before the trunk. 

This was it. Everything he had been hoping for. A living memory of his parents. James Potter’s Hogwarts trunk

It hadn’t been so hard to find. 

“Harry, I have something for you,” Andromeda had said one day when he went to visit Teddy.

“What is it?” he asked curiously while his godsons hair turned black, making him laugh.

He heard the noise of something delicately being placed on the ground.His eyes left Teddy for a moment and there it was, his father’s school trunk. J. F. P was elegantly carved in the wood, and those three letters burned in the back of Harry’s eyes like something that he was never going to forget.

“They left it here, all those years ago. When they were hiding, they knew they couldn’t take a lot of things with them, so they asked me to watch over this. They thought the things would be safer here. In case they had to run away again... ”Andromeda trailed off and looked at him, a small smile appearing on her lips.

“I-I had forgotten I had it,“she confessed, a little ashamed of herself. “But, the other day I was looking through... Ted’s stuff and I found it. So it’s yours.”

So it was his. It was sitting right in front of him and he didn’t know what to do, what he would find. 

What if it wasn’t what he expected.

He sighed and tried to open it, but the trunk didn’t cave. Of course it didn’t, he thought smiling to himself. 

People would have to think better than to just try to open James Potter’s trunk just like that. His father was a Marauder. 

Harry bit his lips, pointed his wand at it and murmured.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” 

The hinges flew open. Harry placed a shaky hand on the gap and pushed the trunk open. 

It was full of things, and he didn’t know where to start. The trunk appeared to have an extension charm. 

He took the first thing he saw, a David Bowie vinyl disk, it had something in the back. A message written in all caps and black marker. 

** “DEAR PRONGS,  **

**THIS IS MUSIC.ASK EVANS TO PLAY IT IN THAT NICE PLAYER OF HERS AND EDUCATE YOUR STUPID EARS.**

** LOVE, PADFOOT.  **

** P. S. IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, YOU’LL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER GODFATHER” **

Harry laughed, the essence of a young Sirius Black could be felt even by just his writing. He placed the disk carefully by his side and continued taking things out.

There were a lot of pictures. More that he could’ve ever dreamed of.His mother lying on snow, laughing.A picture taken back at Hogwarts, of his father, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were dressed for Halloween.

The four of them were laughing at the camera. 

The next picture was a very annoyed McGonagall and a smug looking Sirius. They were dressed exactly the same. Even though McGonagall was appearing to be annoyed, Harry could see that she was fighting back a smile. 

A picture of himself, his heart skipped a beat.It was St. Mungos. His mother was sitting in a hospital bed, holding him and smiling tiredly to the camera. His father was there, but he wasn’t paying attention to the camera, his eyes were fixed on Harry, whose tiny fist was curled around his dad’s finger. James had tears in his eyes and was smiling at his newborn son. 

Then another one, James holding him. They were both asleep, and James was sitting in a big sofa. Lily was behind it, and she was caressing James’ hair. 

Sirius and Harry. Sirius was a making him laugh, his hair was styled in two tiny ponytails and Harry was laughing and pulling his shirt. 

Harry put the pictures aside almost reluctantly. He knew his father and godfather loved him enough to give his life for him. But to see it so...there, so present...was different. 

There was one picture of his mother with three girls he didn’t recognize. In the back it said:

_** “Marlene, Lily, Dorcas and Alice.1978” ** _

There were others that were just random and weird.

James and Sirius hanging from the handholds of a bus.

_**”Prongs and Padfoot’s first time on a bus. Never again.”** _

James and Lily lying together, her head on his chest, in a sofa, watching something that wasn’t on the frame. 

Sirius falling and hitting his arse. 

Lily dancing. 

James and Lily kissing and then, Sirius sticking his face between them. And then James and Lily laughing and kissing Sirius each in one cheek. 

Dorcas sitting next to Marlene and Sirius resting his head on Remus’ lap. It looked like they were camping. 

His parents again, this time sleeping in a sofa. They were curled up, and Sirius appeared from the side, placing a blanket on them. 

_“Proof that _ _Sirius Black has a heart_

** HAHA VERY FUNNY EVANS **

_ Proof that even when he’s writing he’s loud”  _

Remus was sitting, smiling awkwardly surrendered by a stag, a big black dog and a rat on his shoulder. 

Sirius and Remus kissing. Cuddling in Gryffindor’s Common Room.

Sirius and a dog looking at each other with loathing.

James and Sirius racing each other in the Hogwarts staircases. 

James and Sirius wearing their quidditch gear and smiling. 

One of James hitting Sirius with a book and then resolving into a fight. 

Remus giving Sirius chocolate. 

James drawing what it looked like one of the first drafts of the Marauder’s Map.

A lot of pictures, of his parents, their friends. Random, capturing fleeing moments in their lives. 

There was one that particularly caught Harry’s eye. Another one of his parents. 

But this one was a little different. They were students, sitting in the dining room of Hogwarts, James was talking excitedly and moving his arms, Lily was there next to him but she didn’t look like she was listening. She was looking at him and smiling, her head resting on her hand. Her thoughts appeared to be elsewhere, and Harry recognized the dreamy eyes and silly smile that he himself always made when he looked at Ginny. 

He wondered how he could’ve ever thought that she hated him. 

There was something written on the back. 

** “PROOF THAT EVANS FANCIES PRONGS”  **

Moving on from the pictures there were letters, pieces of parchment, birthday cards. 

A piece of parchment folded multiple times. 

** “DEAR LILY: **

** PLEASE SNOG PRONGS TODAY.HE MUST BE IN A GOOD MOOD FOR WHAT I’M ABOUT TO TELL HIM.  **

_ Since when am I your James’ pleaser?  _

** SINCE YOU TWO STARTED SNOGGING? KEEP UP EVANS. **

_ Fine... But I’m doing this because I want to not because you tell me to, Black. ”  _

A birthday card with Remus’ handwriting. 

**_ “Happy Birthday Prongs!You are 17!Now we can get Firewhiskey the legal way! ” _ **

A piece of parchment, his mother had written it.

_ “Pros of liking James: _

_ \- he’s fit.  _

_ \- he’s funny.  _

_ \- makes me laugh  _

_ \- his hair  _

_ \- his eyes  _

_ \- stupid prat why does he have to look so good in his quidditch uniform? _

_ \- he’s a good friend. _

_ \- my amortentia smells like him sooo that should tell me enough  _

_ \- his smile  _

_ \- he has DIMPLES! _

_ \- he makes me laugh  _

_ \- really kind  _

_ \- he helps others.  _

_ \- loyal to a point that it’s stupid  _

_ \- brave  _

_ \- his arse looks really great when he’s flying. ”  _

“Didn’t need to know that, thanks mum.” Harry murmured to himself. 

_ “-I fancy him a lot. End of story  _

_ Cons of liking James: _

_ -can’t find any _

** PROOF N. 2 THAT LILY FANCIES PRONGS”  **

Harry took a letter, this one in his dad’s handwriting. It was the first time he’d seen it, but it was obviously his.

_ “James Fleamont Potter.  _

_ 18/MARCH/1978  _

_ Muggle Studies Project. _

_ Time Vault. _

_ Letter to my future son/daughter:  _

_ Hi, future little child.  _

_ I hope you’re well.  _

_ It’s me, your father.  _

_ But I guess you already know that.  _

_ So I guess I have a child. Good. I always wanted to have one.  _

_ Right now, I’m dating Lily Evans.And I really hope that she’s your mum, otherwise this is going to be very awkward ( ~~PFFT AS IF I WOULD MARRY ANY OTHER WOMAN).~~ _

_I have plans of proposing to her as soon as we leave Hogwarts. Is that a little crazy and rushed?Guess so._

_ But there’s a war going on, and a lot of people are dying. Which shouldn’t be happening, and I hope future me has thought you all about wrong and right. _

_Anyways, how’s your uncle Padfoot? Still a piece of work I imagine. That little gay trainwreck._

_ I hope you haven’t ridden that death machine of his. Otherwise future me is going to ground you.  _

_ I also hope you look like your mum.She’s the better looking out of the two of us. And if you look like me, I’m not even sorry because I’m pretty dashing myself.  _

_If you lose against Peter in Exploding Snap, don’t feel bad.He always wins. Pretend it doesn’t hurt. That’s what I do._

_I’m sure your grandparents love you. Mum and Dad have wanted me to marry Lily since I first talked about her (I was eleven). And in regards of your mums parents, well… I’m a little scared of her dad to be honest. But her mum loves me, so I gu_ ess _they’ll love you even more because you’ll be part Lily.And really? Who wouldn’t love your mother? I know I do._

_ If your grandparents secretly slide you some galleons be sure to share them with your dad. (Me, I meant me). _

_Your mum’s friends must love you.Don’t listen to anything that Marlene says about me, that woman is crazy. I imagine that Alice is married to Frank, can't really see a future where they’re apart. And Dorcas probably has already filled you up with everything that we did in our Hogwarts days. Again, don’t do anything I did._

_ But in case you do, I’m going to be proud, but not in front of your mother. _

_ Remus must give you lots of chocolate, which is good. But don’t eat too many or your teeth will fall and you’ll look like a balloon. Don’t listen toRemus when he says it’ sa lie , he just happens to be a reallyskinny bloke who could eat lots of food and never get fat . _

_Potters are not like that. We have to exercise. I hope you’re good at quidditch. I can already see myself going to every one of your games._

_Because I’m a leech and you’re my kid and I’m going to be so proud of you. So expect me to smother you A LOT._

_If you don’t play quidditch then you’re definitely Lily’s child._

_Anyways, I hope you have a lot of siblings. I want to have as many as to form my own quidditch team._

_ Lily wasn’t too enthusiastic about it when I brought it up. She says that if we ever have kids we’ll have only two or three.  _

_ See? I have a chance that she’ll marry me if she’s down to having kids with me.  _

_She really is something else. I love her so much and I’m sure she’s going to be an amazing mum to you._

_ But she can be terrifying sometimes, so I’m sure we have our little hiding spot from her in our house.  _

_ What else should I tell you? Guess you already know I’m an illegal Animagus.  _

_ So... There’s a lesson, don’t do illegal things unless they are to help a friend.  _

_ I’m a stag. And I’m not even sorry that I’m going to bother you with so many puns.  _

_ Be ready, Bambi.  _

_ It’s a Muggle film. Lily showed it to me during Christmas break, and I told her we should name you that but she didn’t like it.  _

_ See, her patronous is a deer and mine is a stag. Which makes it perfect!But she still didn’t like it.  _

_ So you’re not going to be named that. I’m whipped like that.  _

_ But I’ll still call you that, nonetheless.  _

_ Okay, I’m just realizing that I mentioned something illegal that I did so I can’t turn this paper to Professor Orpington.  _

_ I’ll have to hide this letter forever, or I’ll end up in Azkaban... (I guess?)  _

_ I’m pretty sure McGonagall and Dumbledore already know anyways so... whatever.  _

_ I’ll have to write another one. _

_ Might have to keep the illegal stuff out of the way so I don’t get expelled or something. _

_But before I do that (and since this letter is way more personal already) I want to tell you something in case future me has forgotten to._

_ I love you. That’s what fathers feel for their kids, right? I hope I’ve made a better world for you and your hypothetical siblings. I’m planning on joining Dumbledore, in whatever it is he’s doing. _

_ I’m sure that this pointless war will be over, I’m still a little scared, though.  _

_ I guess you never stop being afraid when there’s people you love on the line. _

_ But I’m sure everything will be sorted out. My mum always says that in times of hate we must stay positive and loving.  _

_ Because love is the only thing that hateful people don’t understand, and it will help us in our darkest times. _

_ So, even if future me says it all the time (I’ll make sure I do don’t worry.) _

_ I love you, and I’m so proud of the person you’ve become. I’ll always be there for you in every way that I can and you can always count on me for a little mischief.  _

_I’m really glad I have you as my_ _child. And I'll probably show you this letter when you're older._

_ And remember, you should always be up to no good.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Your dad. ”  _

Harry closed his eyes, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. And for a second time in his life he realized something.

James made the f's just like he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, this author does not stand for J.K Rowling’s clownery, fuck her :). 
> 
> Everyone from the Marauders’ Era was queer because I say so, yes I make the rules


End file.
